


Pitche: Get Laid

by mamamidnight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, NSFW Art, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamidnight/pseuds/mamamidnight
Summary: You visit your friend Kasper for some quality time in the lewdest of senses.





	Pitche: Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pitchblende_Viridia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/gifts).



You, after a moment’s initial hesitation, creep into the dubious looking black and purple striped clown tent looking for Kasper. Without having to even take a glance around, let alone walk inside, you knew that the inside of her tent would be littered with blacklight reactive gog-knows-what splattered all over the walls. You could see facepaint smears, blood, and what you could only assume to be- is… is that a hand reaching around from behind you? You freeze in place.

You hear a voice purring into your ear smoothly and instantly recognize who it is.

“Hello purrfect~” She muses, arms pulling you near and holding you close in a hug. Damn, did she always have to come up from behind and scare you like that? Was it because it made your heart jump, your blood race, and she just delighted toying with you? Was it because she liked being an asshole like that? Yes. Yes to both. “And what brings you over to my neck of the woods, pet~?”

You stammer as you feel her breaths on the back of your neck. The haircut made you look cool, but man did it leave a lot of exposed skin. (Not that you minded exposed skin, of course~)

“I-I wanted to see you…” You feel her fingers move down to toy with your waistband as you stare ahead into the darkness, not daring to move. Like with other highbloods, she was quite literally cold blooded and that made the feeling of her fingers all the more significant.

“Mm~? And why would you want to see me~?” You feel her kiss your neck, biting it slightly, and you fall against her, becoming putty in her eager “paws”. Jegus, you’re easy.

“I wanted to be… used… again…” You can hear the breathiness in your voice already. After the… “session” with Carmin a while ago, Kasper had quite taken to the sopor green nookworm she bought afterwards, as was evident from the lovely little videos she’d sent you. You made quite a mess watching that one, but your nookworm was full to the brim after and you got your relief, so it was worth the slurry. But thinking on that session again, how much your body squirmed while being shown off, nookworm inside you, knowing you were being viewed by eager eyes… how Carmin and Kasper were all too eager to assist you in getting off (after you begged profusely first)... how it felt with hands all over you…- you could feel yourself getting wet again. Shit. Shit. Play it cool. Maybe she hasn’t notic-

“My, isn’t someone getting excited? How purrecious~” Ah fuck, she noticed. She noticed QUITE a bit. You feel the fingers of her right hand, her left still toying with the edge of where your panties met flesh, slink down the front of your leggings, teasing where the puddle had formed. Your squirming causes you to involuntarily buck and grind against her and you can feel just how eager she was herself. As her right hand still teases your nook from the outside, her left strokes up your body, fondling and groping as it went, until it found your breast and toyed with it, pinching and pulling. She peppers kisses and hickeys up and down your neck before leaning around you to kiss you. She greedily adds tongue to the mix and you’re done for. No going back now, girl, you’re willing to do anything she says. Still kissing you, she picks you up with both arms bridal style and you can feel your body twitching. You resist your curiosity getting the better of you to break the kisses and ask where you both are going for fear of them stopping. She brings you in front of her recuperacoon and sets you down. You’re finally able to look up at her now. Black sports bra and matching bottoms. You caught her right as she was working out and damn, getting a good look at her body got you even wetter.

“Strip for me~” She didn’t have to tell you twice. Eagerly you do as she commands and she smirks as she sees more of you, especially now that you’ve exposed just how wet you truly are. “And now strip me~” And now you’re blushing. If you weren’t before, you are now. You’ve always had a thing for taller women and Kasper was no exception. You pause for a moment, taking her in, before her hand takes yours and leads you to her breast. “Now.”

“Yes ma’am…”

“Good girl~”


End file.
